


The Perfect Student

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toys, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is a history teacher. Jaejoong is his best student. Changmin learns quickly that innocence is only skin deep.
Relationships: Changmin/Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Student

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You need to work harder,” Changmin muttered as he laid Kim Jaejoong’s paper on his desk.

The student’s smile turned pensive as he flipped the paper over, and then his mouth widened in shock and he lifted surprised eyes to Changmin’s.

“But Professor, I—”

“If you have a problem with your grade, you can come speak to me after class.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip, and Changmin imagined it red, bleeding, open in a moan. He turned quickly and went back up to the front of the class. The rest of the time period, he kept his eyes on his favorite student. Jaejoong never looked up, scribbling notes quickly, only pausing long enough to brush deep black hair out of his face. But every now and then, he would pull his lower lip between his teeth again.

Changmin had to do everything he could not to get an erection in class.

When the bell rang, he gathered his things and wasn’t surprised to see Jaejoong waiting for him. He didn’t look up, still worrying his lower lip with perfect, white teeth, shifting from foot to foot.

“You want to talk about your paper, Jaejoong?”

“Yes, Professor. I worked really hard on it.”

Changmin nodded. “Very well. Come on.” He led the way to his office. Anticipation growing with each step. Erection growing with each step. He opened the door and let Jaejoong by him, and then quickly shut and locked the door.

“Have a seat.”

Jaejoong sat on one of the chairs in front of Changmin’s desk. Changmin set his briefcase down, and then opened a filing cabinet and took Jaejoong’s actual paper from a file. He went to the front of the desk and leaned against it. He didn’t even try to hide his erection.

Jaejoong had his paper with the bold red D on the front of it in his hands. He was reading the nasty comments Changmin left him. His leg was bouncing.

Jaejoong was a brilliant student. He was only seventeen, the youngest student Changmin had ever had in his Medieval European History class. Not that Changmin was old. He was twenty-eight and had been teacher for three years. Brilliant in his own right, but the kid now sitting nervously in front of him had aced his college entrance exams. Jaejoong thought about everything. Calculated. And in class, Changmin loved watching his dark eyes, loved watching the thoughts flit over his face. He wanted to climb into Jaejoong’s head and experience it first hand.

“How hard are you willing to work for your paper?” Changmin asked, voice just over a whisper.

Jae looked up, eyes stopping at the bulge in Changmin’s pants and then widening as they continued up and met Changmin’s gaze. He swallowed. “Professor?”

Changmin smirked and flipped the paper in his hand around, showing Jaejoong’s name and the A across the top. “I loved your paper, Jaejoong. Best one in the class, actually. Now, what are you going to do to get me to switch papers with you?”

It only took him a few moments to figure out what Changmin meant.

“You can’t do that,” Jae said, voice wavering a bit.

The blush on his cheeks was too adorable. Changmin placed the paper on his desk. He leaned forward, into Jaejoong’s personal space. He put his hands on the arm rests of the chair and whispered, “Yes, I can.” He pulled the chair forward until their knees hit. He watched Jaejoong’s face as he tugged on the button of his pants.

Jaejoong had pale skin, too pale to be healthy, and now it was almost ghostly. His eyes were wide, mouth open and Changmin fought back a laugh. He lowered his zipper and then slid the pants down far enough off his body to free his hard cock. He ran a hand over it, eyes shutting with a moan. Fuck, he’d be happy if he could just stroke one off while Jae watched him.

“Suck me,” Changmin whispered.

“You … what, no …”

He tried to move, but Changmin was faster, snagging that long dark hair in his hand. He twisted it, and Jae hissed as his neck was bent up. Changmin lent down and licked his open mouth, groaning at the taste of lemon lip gloss that Jaejoong applied every ten minutes.

“Suck me,” he said again, and this time held his cock and forced Jaejoong’s mouth around it.

He made a noise of protest.

Changmin grabbed the other side of his face and thrust deeply into Jae’s mouth. Jae gagged, hands clutching Changmin’s hips, trying to push him away.

“Fuck, Jae,” Changmin whispered. “Your lips look so hot wrapped around my cock.”

Jae struggled, and then started kicking. Changmin pulled away and smacked Jae hard across the face. Jae slumped in the chair, breath gasping in the quiet.

Changmin took his tie off. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this.” Such a lie.

He put a knee in Jae’s groin and held him there and tied one of Jae’s hands to the arm of the chair. He made sure to a long length of tie for future use. Jae still fought him a bit. Changmin smacked him again. He ripped Jae’s tie from his neck and tied his other hand.

Jae whimpered when Changmin moved away from him, but didn’t look up. Changmin finished pulling his pants off.

“I don’t know why you’re fighting,” Changmin whispered, stroking his cock. He pushed it up against Jae’s lips. “If you’d just cooperate, you’d be done already, have your A and be on your way home.”

“Fuck you,” Jae said.

Changmin backhanded him. Jae’s lip split. Changmin grabbed his hair again.

“Now, suck it.”

Jae glared, but opened his mouth when Changmin pulled him to his cock. Changmin’s eyes shut in bliss as he slid farther down Jae’s throat than he was expecting. He smirked down at the student and said, “Sucked cock before, pretty?”

Jae shut his eyes, moving his tongue up and around Changmin’s cock while it was deep in his throat.

“Fuck,” Changmin groaned. He tightened his hands in Jae’s hair, and held his head still. He fucked Jae’s mouth, moaning when Jae’s lips met his body. “Definitely not the first time you’ve done this.”

He went faster, harder, his orgasm coiling through him as he felt Jaejoong gag and fight for breath against his onslaught. Through his pleasure induced haze, Changmin looked down. Jae’s lips were red, tight, face flush, eyes still shut, tears dripping from the corners. He’d never seen anything hotter.

He stopped, cock all the way down Jae’s throat and came. Jae chocked and spluttered, but swallowed most of it, the rest spilling from the corners of his mouth. Changmin released him, leaned back on his desk with a content sigh.

“Bastard,” Jae said, voice hitching.

Changmin smirked, and pulled his clothes back on. “I’d prefer you call me ‘Lord’.”

“Let me go.”

“No, don’t feel like it.”

“Prof—”

Changmin kissed him, forcing his tongue into his sticky mouth. He moaned at the taste of come and coppery blood from the split lip. He tongued the cut, smiling when Jaejoong whimpered. He started undoing Jae’s belt. The student started struggling again. With his hands tied and Changmin’s knees pressed into his thighs, there was little he could do. Changmin pulled the belt from its loops.

“Such a bad boy,” Changmin said. “Getting a D on one of the most important papers of the semester. You should be whipped.”

Changmin smiled when Jae’s eyes went impossibly wider. When he opened his mouth to protest, Changmin wrapped the belt around his head, quickly gagging him.

“No more need for your mouth,” Changmin whispered, licking around the belt at his cheek. His hands went to Jae’s pants, undoing them, but when he moved off his legs to slide the pants off, Jae kicked at him, catching him in the side. Changmin growled and slammed his knee into Jae’s groin. Jae’s eyes shut and more tears leaked from his eyes. Changmin took advantage and pulled his pants off. He grabbed Jae’s hips, yanking him to the edge of chair, and then forced one leg up, bent at the knee, until his foot was on the chair. He took the long length of the tie and tied Jae’s ankle to the arm of the chair. He did the same to the other, leaving Jae contorted and spread open.

“Gorgeous,” Changmin whispered. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started taking pictures. He checked the time. Fuck, he had a class to teach in less than ten minutes. He snapped his phone shut and went to his desk drawer, removing a few toys and some lube.

He smirked at Jae’s muffled protest. “Really, Jaejoong, why are you surprised at this point?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

Changmin kneeled between his legs and then licked Jae’s hole.

Jae moaned, so Changmin did it again. He was going to be late for class, but fuck, he wanted to taste all of him. He continued licking, pushing his tongue into Jae’s body until Jae started shaking, thighs shivering and body jerking. Jae’s cock was hard. Changmin took his length in his hand. He licked it all over just once and then snapped a cock ring at the base. Jae moaned behind the belt.

“And you were fighting me,” Changmin said with a head shake and a grin. “You fucking love this.”

Jae glared at him and probably called him some sort of bad name.

“Respectful to your teacher, Jaejoong. At all times.”

Changmin slipped a finger into Jae’s hole. Jae’s eyes shut and his head fell back with another groan. Jae’s hole clenched around his finger. Changmin slowly prepared him, adding lube when he had two fingers in. When he removed them, Jae moaned and his hips lifted off the chair. Changmin patted his thigh. “Be patient, pretty.”

He covered the vibrator in lube and then pressed it against Jae’s hole. Jae’s next moan was guttural, deep, so full of sex that Changmin wanted to come just listening to it. He shoved the vibrator into Jae’s ass, fucking him with it for only a few moments. He pushed it all the way in and then moved Jae’s hips back along the chair, so he was sitting, and there was no danger of the vibrator falling out. He grabbed the remote from his desk and turned the vibrations all the way up. Jae’s whole body twitched and squirmed, and Jae groaned.

Changmin soaked in the sight for a few moments and then bent down and kissed Jae’s cheek. “I have a class to teach. I’ll be back in an hour and a half.”

Jae whimpered.

Changmin smirked. He grabbed his briefcase and left his office, locking it behind him and went to go teach. He really couldn’t concentrate on his lecture, so he assigned a few essay problems in the back of the book for the students to do during class, and then he reviewed them.

His hand shook as he unlocked his office door. He shut it quickly behind him, and Jae’s limp form jerked upright. And then he moaned loud, tugging at his bonds.

“Something you want, pretty?” Changmin asked and walked up behind him.

Sweat caked his body, soaking the white shirt to his skin. His legs were red and shaking. His cock was purple, liquid dripping from it, forming a pool on his belly. Unable to resist, Changmin dropped to his knees and licked it up. Jae screamed when Changmin’s lips touched his sensitive cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Jaejoong,” Changmin whispered. He stood back up and quickly undressed. He really had no desire to wait anymore. He knelt again, and unbuttoned Jae’s shirt, flinging it open so he could bite and lick and suck on Jaejoong’s body. Fuck, his body was perfect. Abs, shoulders, chest muscles. His nipples were pierced, and Changmin licked them, biting and sucking until both nipples were purple.

Jae cried out when Changmin bit down and broke skin.

Changmin leaned away, watching the blood pool and drip from the wound just below his nipple. Sluggish, at first, and then Changmin squeezed around it, forcing the flow of blood faster. It slipped over abs and down to the bend in Jae’s hip. Changmin whimpered, and licked it up, closing his mouth over the source and sucking hard, eyes crossing at the taste of blood.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Changmin said. He yanked Jaejoong to him by his hips. As soon as his ass slid over the edge of the chair, the vibrator dropped out of him. He moaned. Changmin watched the abused hole tighten. And then with a swift thrust, forced his cock all the way into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong threw his head back with a muffled cry. Changmin had to stop, clench his eyes shut as Jae’s body welcomed him, quivering around him. And then Jae’s hips moved. Changmin moaned and started thrusting, hard, sliding out and then in, getting the most of Jae’s well prepared and slick hole.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. You’re going to get A’s on whatever you hand in from now on. I don’t even give a fuck if you don’t show up for the rest of my classes.”

Jae whimpered.

“Do you want to come, pretty? I can take this ring off if you’d like.”

Another, deeper whimper.

Changmin smiled. He wasn’t going to last more than another minute. He touched Jae’s sensitive cock, and loosened the ring. Almost immediately, Jae’s entire body convulsed, head slamming against the back of the chair. His hips rose to meet Changmin’s body and come shot from his cock and covered his abs.

Changmin licked his lips. He scooped some of the come from Jae’s stomach, mixing it with the blood. He licked his fingers clean, going back for more, spreading it, until Jae’s abs were covered in come and blood. Changmin’s eyes crossed as the pressure grew around his cock. He sped up, grabbing Jae’s hips for leverage. The pleasure exploded, throwing darkness around him, filling Jaejoong’s body with come. Breath gasping, he leaned forward and licked sweat from Jaejoong’s neck.

“Perfect, Jae,” he whispered. “Absolutely perfect.”

He stayed, buried in Jae for a few minutes, sliding in him a few times to feel Jae’s body shudder. Jae kept his eyes shut. Changmin rose on shaking legs. He found Jaejoong’s boxers and cleaned his cock off with them. He dressed slowly, watching as Jaejoong calmed down. The kid was probably really sore. Once he was dressed, he untied Jae, starting with his legs and they fell to the floor. His hands were next and they beat weakly against Changmin’s chest as he loosened the belt.

Changmin kissed him. “Get dressed and get out of here.”

Jae glared at him. Changmin sat at his desk. He opened his window, put his feet up and then lit a cigarette. He watched Jaejoong dress. His slender hands shook, his knees almost collapsed a few times. He bent over to retrieve his boxers. Come slipped from his ass. Changmin licked his lips.

Changmin didn’t say anything until Jae had his hand on the door knob to leave.

“Forgetting something?” Changmin said.

Jae froze, flinching. He turned just his head. Changmin slid the paper on the desk. Jae swallowed, and then turned back around. He stalked to the desk and snatched the A paper off the desk.

“Any time you want to come and talk about your grades, you can,” Changmin said.

Jae slammed the door on his last word.

Changmin smirked and finished his cigarette.

~|~|~

To his surprise, Jaejoong was in class the next day. Changmin smirked as Jae kept shifting in his seat, wincing a bit.

“Are you okay, Jaejoong?” Changmin asked, mid lecture.

Jae’s eyes narrowed. “Fine, Professor.”

“You look sore.”

“Rough work out,” he muttered.

Changmin grinned. Rough was an understatement.

~|~|~  
  
A few days later, he got another shock.

Jae approached him at the end of class. “Professor?”

“Yes, Jaejoong?”

“Some of the material you taught me last week is still a bit confusing. Would you mind if we went over it again?”

Changmin met Jae’s eyes, swallowing as his pants grew tight at the hungry, begging look in those dark eyes. He cleared his throat. “Sure, Jaejoong. Are you free right now?”

“Yes.” He dropped his eyes, and added in a whisper, “My lord.”

“Fuck,” Changmin said, eyes crossing from the tone. “Come on then.”

Changmin was gasping as he led the way to his office. This was not smart. Not smart. Jae had probably planned something nefarious. Cops waiting for him to arrest him. It had to be a trap.

But what if it wasn’t?

That kept his feet walking.

He opened the door to his office and motioned Jaejoong inside. Jae didn’t look at him, eyes lowered. He went right to the desk. Changmin locked the door.

And then Jae’s shirt fell to the floor.

Changmin gasped. The sound of a belt being loosened echoed around the room, and then Jae’s pants pooled at his feet. He kicked them off. And then he put his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

Changmin was hard, so fucking hard. He groaned when Jae spread his legs and the bright blue end of a plug peeked from between Jae’s ass. Changmin took halting steps. He caressed Jae’s hips. The kid shuddered.

“You had a plug in your ass all during class?”

Jae whimpered.

“In … my bag …” Jae whispered and canted his hips back.

Changmin smirked and wondered, if he had a plug in his ass, what Jaejoong had in his bag. He picked up the bag and sat it on the desk next to Jae. He unzipped it, and after removing the obvious textbooks, upended the rest onto his desk.

A ball gag.

A cock ring.

A thick strip of leather, a handle at one end.

Changmin’s vision blurred. “Fuck.” If he thought he was hard before, he was aching now. He picked up the whip and let it run up and down Jae’s spine.

“What do you want, Jaejoong?”

Jae shivered again.

Changmin replaced the whip with his hand. His fingers faltered as they bumped over scars hidden within the pale skin. He leaned closer, pressing completely against Jae’s naked body. His back was crisscrossed with lines. Nothing too deep, but he’d been whipped more than once. And they were old scars. Nothing recent.

Changmin licked his spine. He dropped the whip. With one hand he grabbed Jae’s cock and with the other he slowly fucked Jae’s hole with the plug.

“I want to fuck you, Jae. I want to yank this plug out of your ass and fuck you so hard that it feels like I’m ripping you in half.”

Jae gasped.

“But I can’t. Not here, because I want you to scream. I want to hear you scream.”

“Please, my lord.”

Changmin almost came from that quiet whisper. He pressed his face against Jae’s back, trying to steady his breathing.

“Fuck it,” he muttered and pulled the plug out. “Be quiet, okay?”

He unsnapped his pants and only moved them enough to free his cock. He slammed into Jae’s ass in one movement. Jae broke off mid whimper, head back, lip firmly clasped between teeth. Changmin moved. Jae was loose, but there wasn’t enough lube, and Changmin scraped in and out of his body. Not that it mattered. He was going to come in about thirty seconds.

“I want you on your knees, Jaejoong. I want you plugged and ringed and gagged. But god, Jae, I want to hear how loud you can scream.”

Jae let out a soft breath, a ‘my lord’ barely ghosting past open lips.

Changmin bit hard on Jaejoong’s shoulder as his body jerked violently and he came. He rested his head against Jae’s shaking back for a few moments. He stood up, slipping from the shorter man’s body. The plug was still clenched in his hand. He pushed it back into Jae’s ass.

“Get dressed,” Changmin whispered. He cleaned off his cock and then buckled his pants.

An idea blossomed in his head and he smiled as he went to the jacket hanging from the back of his chair. He listened to the sound of clothes brushing over each other as Jae dressed. He took his house key off the chain. He went back to Jaejoong, stopping his hands as they shook trying to buckle his pants. Changmin unzipped them, reached a hand in and stroked Jae’s cock. Jae’s eyes shut. Changmin grabbed the cock ring from where it had rolled on his desk. He hooked the key ring on it and then attached it to Jae’s hard cock.

“When I get home tonight,” Changmin whispered, strokes bordering on violent, “I want you kneeling, plugged, gagged and waiting for me.”

He snagged a pen from a holder. He pushed Jaejoong’s shirtsleeve up and dug the pen into his arm, almost carving his address into Jaejoong’s skin.

“And then, if you’re good, I’ll let you scream.”

Jae didn’t look up.

Changmin grabbed his chin, fingers digging into his skin. He forced Jae’s face up. “Understand?”

Jae nodded. “Yes, my lord.”

Changmin kissed him quickly. “Good. Now get out of my office.”

A brief smile graced his lips. Changmin smirked. Jae finished changing, body shivering a bit, and Changmin’s cock grew hard again thinking of the plug pushing Jae close, but the ring keeping him from coming.

Jae left the office without looking back.

Changmin sank into his desk chair. Fuck. What the hell was up with this kid? A twinge of guilt was quickly covered by curiosity. How had he gotten all those scars? How many others have bent him over and abused him and made him scream?

And how the fuck was Changmin supposed to concentrate in classes knowing what waited for him at home?

~|~|~

Changmin’s hand shook when he unlocked the door. His dick had been hard for about three hours. And he was a bit nervous. Unsure of what he would find.

And what he saw was so much better than anything he could have imagined.

Jae was there alright, naked and on hands in knees in the middle of his living room. He flinched when Changmin slammed the door.

“Well done, pretty,” Changmin said.

He walked around Jaejoong, cataloguing his body. The plug was still in his ass. His ankles were shackled. He was handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. Changmin dragged a finger up his spine, and Jae shivered underneath his touch.

Changmin grabbed a handful of Jae’s hair and yanked him up. Both nipples were clamped, chains connecting to the bindings on his wrists and ankles and the cock ring.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Jae stayed on his knees. Changmin picked up the thick leather strap from the floor. He lifted it high enough to drag the edge along Jae’s cheek and over the gag. He walked around him, letting the leather move over his head. Without warning, he struck out, leaving a red line on Jaejoong’s back.

The only indication that he felt it was his body moving forward a tiny bit.

“That,” Changmin said, “is for having your nipples clamped. I don’t recall telling you to do that.”

Jae took a deep breath through his nose, but still not sound came from his gagged throat.

Changmin hit him again, harder, across his lower back. “That is your punishment for being blindfolded.” Another over his buttocks. “For the handcuffs, and—” One on his calf muscles. “The shackles. Now, hands and knees, pretty.”

Jae dropped his hands to the floor.

“This is your reward for doing as you were told.”

The leather landed across Jae’s ass, and then again on his back. Changmin held nothing back, hitting Jae’s skin as hard as he could. Welts rose all along his back and ass and down his legs. Some started bleeding.

Jae’s body shook, but he otherwise stayed still. And quiet. So very quiet.

“Up to your knees,” Changmin said, and Jae immediately did as he was told, body swaying and almost falling over until he took a deep, stabilizing breath.

“I believe I told you I wanted to hear you scream.”

Changmin ripped the gag off. Jae licked his lips.

The strap landed across Jae’s chest, smacking against the nipple clamps and chains.

Jae hissed.

Another lashed across his stomach. Another on his chest. And then another.

Changmin growled in irritation. “Hands above your head. Now.”

The chain between his hands and nipple clamps wasn’t long enough for the movement. Jae’s face contorted as his nipples were stretched tight as he lifted his hands and held them above his head.

Changmin whipped his nipples again. Blood immediately flowed from around the nipple clamps. He gave Jaejoong no time to relax and battered his body until he was moving side to side, body sagging a bit. And yet he stayed up.

Changmin lowered the hits, covering Jae’s stomach.

And Jae screamed, finally, as the strap landed on his hard, sensitive cock.

Changmin hit his cock again.

Another scream.

“There we go. Just had to find the right spot.”

Jae’s screams echoed through the house. No words, no pleadings, just agonized shouts of pain, bordering on cries of pleasure.

After ten minutes, Jaejoong’s body finally gave up. He fell to the floor in a gasping heap, and then immediately tried to push himself back up.

Changmin put his foot on Jae’s neck. “Did I say you could lie down?”

Jae whimpered.

Changmin rolled him over, and Jae screamed when his lacerated back hit the smooth surface of the wood floor. Changmin moved his foot to Jaejoong’s erection and pressed down.

“I do want to punish you for interrupting your reward, but I think I’ll save it for later in the night. Hands and knees, pretty.”

Changmin moved away and watched, erection throbbing, as Jae forced his sore and bleeding body to do what he wanted it to do.

Changmin kneeled in front of him. He gripped Jae’s chin with one hand, and tore the blindfold off with the other. Jae blinked against the sudden light, and then kept his eyes shut. Changmin contemplated him for a minute, thoughts of who and what and why flowing through his head. He’d ask all the questions later, except one.

“Just a bit late, but do you have a safe word?”

Jae’s eyes flew open, and their eyes met. He swallowed and then whispered, “I’ve never been given the option, my lord.”

“Fuck,” Changmin breathed, and then kissed him, deep, biting, forcing his tongue as far down Jae’s throat as he could. There was something so wrong about the scars on his back and Jae not having any control on stopping it, but fuck, it turned him on so much.

“Did you enjoy your reward, pretty?”

“Yes, my lord.” It was another exhale of breath, in that deep voice that made Changmin’s entire body shake. He unbuckled his pants, tugging his cock from pants and boxers.

“Thank me for it, pretty,” Changmin said.

A shadow of a smirk flit over Jae’s mouth just before Changmin thrust his cock in. He used Jae’s hair to pull his face against his body. Changmin was brutal, forcing his cock in quick and hard. Jae’s throat closed around him, almost gagging when Changmin suddenly changed tempo. It wasn’t long until pleasure coiled through him, and Changmin had a fleeting thought of wondering if he would ever last more than ten minutes with this gorgeous kid, and then he was coming. Jae swallowed everything easily.

Changmin sat back on his feet, hand shaking as it caressed the side of Jae’s cheek. He stood up, knees almost buckling. “Stay.”

He went to his room for a few couple of things and then came back to the living room. He slipped the metal collar around Jae’s neck, snapping it too tight. He attached the leash and then stood up, keeping the length short. Jae jerked to the side, trying to stretch his neck to accommodate it. Changmin yanked on the metal and Jae fell forward, to his side.

“Better. Come on, pretty.”

Changmin dragged him down the hall, Jae scrabbling backwards on hands and knees, trying to keep up. Changmin flung him into the bathroom. He removed the shackles, handcuffs, nipple clamps and chains. He used the leash to pull Jae to the shower stall, and then took it off and added it to the pile.

“On your knees,” Changmin said as he released him. He moved away long enough to take his clothes off.

He pondered Jaejoong for another moment. The kid’s head was down, hands hanging loose at his sides. Blood still dripped and gathered on his stomach. There was a small cut on his cock.

“If I ask you a question, will you answer it?” Changmin asked.

“If my lord wishes.”

A shiver of delight ran up Changmin’s spine. God, this kid was fucking good.

“Who used to do this to you?”

Jaejoong swallowed, obviously not wanting to say.

“You’ll be rewarded if you answer.”

“And if I don’t, my lord?”

“Then you don’t. It’s none of my business. It’s up to you if you want a reward.”

“My father. His friends.”

Changmin shut his eyes, wishing he hadn’t asked. Some people just shouldn’t be allowed to have children. Changmin smirked at the irony, conceding that he probably shouldn’t be allowed to teach children. He took his cock in his hand.

“Mouth open, pretty. You get a reward.”

Jae’s mouth opened with an almost eager sound, choking and then whimpering in delight as Changmin pissed in his mouth. Changmin moved the stream to his face and then over his chest. Jae moaned, hips jerking into the air, as he licked his lips.

“God, you’re hot,” Changmin muttered, shaking the last drops onto Jae’s face.

“Thank you, my lord,” Jae said in what Changmin was quickly starting to call his ‘sex voice’.

Changmin reached over Jae and turned the shower on, water almost freezing. Jae cried out when the water sprayed into the welts. The water ran pink down the drain. After Changmin decided that Jae was sufficiently rinsed off, he adjusted the temperature, and then climbed into the water with him. Jae stayed on his knees. Changmin washed his hair and then wordlessly handed Jaejoong a loufa, and Jae ran it over Changmin’s body. Changmin was hard in about thirty seconds. Fuck, he felt like he was nineteen again.

He shut the water off, told Jae to stay and went across the bathroom to the robes hanging on the door. He took the black one, and then carried the blue one to Jaejoong.

“Stand up.”

Jae did, and then almost fell when his knee collapsed. Changmin caught him. He wrapped the robe around him and then practically carried him to his bed. He laid him on his back. Jae made one noise of pain and then sighed. Changmin opened the blue robe and kissed down Jae’s skin, licking up stray water droplets.

“You’ve been so good, pretty,” Changmin whispered and then licked Jae’s hard cock.

Jae arched up with a cry.

“Bend your knees,” Changmin said with a kiss to Jae’s thigh.

Jae did, shaking a bit, and then Changmin was licking at his hole and Jae was screaming and squirming. Changmin almost told him to be quiet, but he loved it, loved the sound of Jae in so much ecstasy. He pressed a finger into Jae’s hole.

“Fuck,” Jae almost shouted.

Changmin grabbed Jae’s cock in his other hand, pulling on it. He thrust against the blankets, unable to help himself.

“God, Jae,” Changmin said, and then unclasped the cock ring.

The most beautiful scream tore from Jae’s throat, his back arching off the bed. A few more pumps to his cock, and Jae was coming. The first spurt landed on Jae’s neck and then wave after wave splattered on his chest and stomach. His entire body went limp, whimpers slipping over the sounds of their breaths.

Changmin scooped up the come and pressed two fingers into Jae’s quivering hole. Another scoop covered his cock. He kneeled, holding Jae’s legs up with firm hands behind his knees. Changmin groaned as he pushed inside. He moved immediately, sliding in and out of Jae’s body.

Jae flung his head back and forth with a cry again. Changmin let go of his legs, hooking his arms around Jae’s back. He pulled him up and then leaned back.

“Ride me,” Changmin growled.

Jae wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and did as he was told, bouncing in Changmin’s lap. Changmin’s eyes shut as Jae’s body protested and shook and his hole quivered and clenched. Instinctively, their lips met, and Changmin poured his satisfaction and desire and need into the kiss.

“Make me come, pretty,” Changmin said and then grinned, not like it’d be hard.

He buried his face at Jae’s neck, sucking up chunk of flesh. He sucked hard, licking and biting. Jae moaned, moved faster. Changmin bit down, hard, and the coppery taste of blood as well as Jae’s scream tossed him over the edge. He held Jae still, jerking as he came in Jae’s body.

They collapsed back, Jae hissing when his back hit the bed.

Changmin couldn’t breathe. And he didn’t really care, when a few minutes later, sleep tugged at him.

“Pretty,” he whispered in Jae’s ear and then let sleep overtake him.

He woke up a few hours later. Cold and alone. He frowned, a twinge of irritation flying through him at Jae’s audacity to leave him alone. Before he could really work himself into revenge mode, his bedroom door opened and a very naked Jaejoong came in with a tray of food. Their eyes met for a moment and then Jae smiled and looked down, suddenly unsure. Changmin took the time to look at him, follow the red marks all over his body with his eyes.

He was about to order Jae to set the tray down and come to bed so he could trace the marks with his tongue, but then the smell of food hit his nose and his stomach grumbled.

“What did you order?” Changmin asked.

“I cooked it, my lord,” Jae said. “Just some rice and meat and kimchi.”

“Really? Well, bring it here.”

Jae moved to the bed. He kneeled and then carefully maneuvered until he was between Changmin’s spread legs. He took up the chopsticks and offered Changmin a piece of meat. Changmin opened his mouth, and then moaned when the flavors hit his tongue. Jae continued feeding him until the plate was empty. Jae set the tray to the side. Changmin ran his hands up and down Jae’s sides. He traced just under the welts and cuts along Jae’s stomach.

“That tasted fantastic, pretty.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“It was almost as good as you.”

Jae bit his lower lip.

Changmin fought back a moan. He put his hand behind his head before he touched Jae’s skin. “Now is the time for you to explain yourself. And hurry, before lust takes over my brain again and I tie you to my headboard.”

Jae smiled, not looking up and then he bit his lip. “I … I live with my sister now, but … she, they, no one understands. I need it. Definitely not … not from him, but—” Jae broke off with a shiver and wrapped his arms around himself.

“I could go to prison for this,” Changmin said.

“They didn’t send him, even with the pictures and videos I showed the police. And I’ll be eighteen in a couple months.”

Changmin sat up and then flung him to the bed. “Then I better fuck you as much as I can before you grow up.”

Jae scoffed.

Changmin pinched a sore nipple between his fingers, tugging on the piercing until the fresh scab split and blood dripped down his muscle.

Jae didn’t even flinch, a challenge in his eyes. “You owe me a punishment, my lord,” he said in his sexy voice.

“You’re racking them up faster than I can give them.”

“Lucky me.”

Changmin growled and took Jae’s smirk away with a bruising kiss.


End file.
